Wendy Lugo
"You Not Moving Out From Kaiju Realm Until We Get The Kaiju Core From That Traitor And His Rangers" Wendy is one of the main Protagonists in the Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo. an Life Knight Centurion who does always have alot of personality and as that She was loving and caring and as also that Wendy treat Asuma's injures on his left leg so well also She's was tought by Red Alert on to treat others injures in battle or duel and become an Medic for the Nature Clans and as also She was protected by Sonic and Shadow for short time from danger and but also everyone did not count on her to do the job and only friends that She have is Manny and Red Alert who trust her to help people but as also She's was attacked by Spinning Terror in combat and but as that She used Sky Dragon Magic to defeat him as even not work on Spinning Terror and as even also Wendy was protected by the jonins which is Kureani, Kakashi, Might and Asuma but as for that eventually She's became Kaijudo Dragon of Nature even also She is partner of Damama Wendy did the right thing to overface Spinning Terror that Detroit summoned and also She has her first gauntlet from Toji and her Kaijudo Cards was also given by Master Chavez and even that She was put in Guy's Team with Rock Lee and Neji Also She was trained as a Imaginator under Life Knight sensei Ambush himself but can be strong will in order to fight in combat unlike other Centurions, Wendy is honest and loving nature to her teammates on defeating Hagoromo but as also her first Water creature was IQ Cloypaedia and even but others found out that She also was Manny's Sister and even that also Wendy was the pliot of the Sky Guardian as that later her main element is Life ??? Family ??? ( Mother ) Manny, Aaron, ???, ???, ??? and Pogue ( Brothers ) Thalia, Riven, Amaru, ???, ??? and ??? ( Sisters ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Emmanuela Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Anna Garcia ( Niece ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Minevra Garcia ( Niece ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Mounts Pteratox, Large Wing Chain Personally Creature Konayuki, Viral Faerie Damama, Moja/Mia Damama, Moja ( partner ) Wekapipo, Tatu/Mia Wekapipo, Tatu Nbaba, Nbibi/Mia Nbaba, Nbibi ???/??? ??? ??? Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Quattrodon, Four Fanged Dolgazer, Veteran of Hard Battle Fantasy Heart Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit IQ Cloypaedia, Dragon Symbol Meden, Sky Dancing Warrior Akashic Second, Electro-Spirit Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer Triprex, Growth King Wavebreaker Shaman Saurpio, Ancient King ( for the Judaina, Jurassic Hammer only ) Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact ( for the Togetops, Tricera Impact only ) Sasoris, Dragon Edge Aggressive Kaiser Borran, the Reality Shaper Global Rise, Show Must Go-on Hydrobot Scarab Borran, the Reality Shaper Ba'kaar Frostwing Bad Apple Bronze-Arm Renegade Lore-Strider Telanar, the Stormer Bloomwarden Rapscallion Oktuska the Infused Wald Brachio, Absolute World King Forgotten Chief Kivu, Ingenious Shaman Tainted Quartz Squall Darter Wavebreaker Tribe Boulderfist the Pulverizer The Hive Queen Terraform, Kenda Magic Flaming Tree Agon, the Tree Walker Rahxe Michelange, Spirit Knight Essence Boar Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder Dream Creature Bhatar Deck Wendy uses Light and Nature deck with her Team Damama creatures against her opponent. Also her deck called Revolutionary of Team Damama Damama, Moja Nbara, Nbibi Wekapipo, Tatu Weiyou, Muji Ubin De Wanuru Power of our Friendship! Mia Damama, Moja Mia Nbara, Nbibi Mark of Team Damama Mia Wekapipo, Tatu Wachagona, Muen Zangu Momo Hoja, the Elder of Team Damama Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution ??? Lion King's Emblem Team Damama's Sacred Go! Bultratops, Leaf Wind Kind Arige, Bronzekind Konchi, Foxkind Amurex, Rainbowkind Blopress, Blackscalekind Flag of Team Damama Rabbicellon, Pure Eyes ??? ??? X-Girls, Snow Faeries ??? ??? ??? Episode Appearance Season Appearance Spells Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole - Wendy's main spell Sky Release - Wisdom Slash - Wendy's Sky spell Cinder Fist - Wendy's Fire spell Unison Raid - Wendy's Combine spell Sky Dragon's Roar - Wendy's Sky spell Crystal Pulse - Wendy's Water and Nature spell Crystalize - Wendy's Water and Nature spell Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant - Wendy's Nature spell Equipments KaijuMorph: KaijuMorph allows Wendy transform into Kaijudo Centurion Green 'Mode Forms' *'Doron Go Mode: '''This mode allows Wendy change into Doron Go Kaijudo Centurion Green, when morphing into an Doron Go Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, DORON GO MODE!" while being transformed to Kaijudo Doron Go Centurions '''Dueling Gauntlet:' Kaijucuffs: Wendy's Battle Machines Sky Guardian Wendy's Dragheart Weapons Judaina, Jurassic Hammer - Wendy's main dragheart weapon Togetops, Tricera Impact - Wendy's Nature dragheart weapon Wendy Clan Class Masters Gallery Wendy cries.jpg Wendy Crying after Trial.jpg 302108-pt304.jpg|Wendy Cries Because She Saw Butssubu Tops Was Being Taken To Darkspella 357774-hp113.jpg 348065-gm118.jpg|Wendy Telling Shadow and Sonic that both were are protecting her 369276-jn5.jpg|Wendy defend Manny from being angry at the Fusion Fighters 306514-et200.jpg 306368-et194.jpg 369277-jn6.jpg 310237-rt132.jpg 310405-rt30.jpg 310245-rt140.jpg|Wendy crying because She was adopted by her adoptive father 352202-gp54.jpg|Wendy watches Quinn helping injured Young Baby Pure Electric Dragon and fixing his broken left Tail 357789-hp4.jpg 348063-gm116.jpg|Wendy moaning over Manny's Death and saw his Flak Jacket and the Headband lay on the ground before She picked her Brother's Headband up from the ground 357747-hp88.jpg 357745-hp86.jpg 357712-hp54.jpg 369116-jn67.jpg 365310-nb123.jpg 368989-jn157.jpg|Wendy Got Brain Attacked Wendy blames herself.JPG Wendy-Marvell-fairy-tail-34867748-1269-683.jpg Wendy-crying-wendy-marvell-31226292-1023-572.jpg|Wendy begin to cry on her Brother's Death Wendy marvell fairy tail anime.jpg 700219-wendy large.png Wendy cries.png Wendy-620x.jpg|Wendy Wants Manny Her Brother Come Home To Them 369009-jn172.jpg Wk4-FairyTail10.jpg 369071-jn103.jpg 368982-jn150.jpg 368965-jn133.jpg 368951-jn119.jpg 362706-zr142.jpg 362692-zr133.jpg 362791-zr86.jpg 362752-zr48.jpg 368980-jn148.jpg 362751-zr47.jpg 362745-zr41.jpg 369095-jn86.jpg Wendy mark is removed.jpg 369001-jn164.jpg 357810-hp25.jpg 369086-jn78.jpg Wk4-FairyTail5.jpg Wendy boards the train.jpg Wendy Creditless Ending.jpg Wendy Close Up.png Wendy Marvell smiles.jpg Wendy and Carla in the 3rd OVA.JPG 3217195893 1 4 9ll1TyGu.jpg 3217195893 1 2 Pd7eVSQs.jpg|Wendy Cheering For Manny Fight Shangri-La 3217310895 1 8 AVt2rtJV.jpg 3218942273 1 8 bh2otzGL.jpg 3218942273 1 6 I5yDjC5B.jpg Wendy.Marvell.full.505051.jpg|Wendy talking with Almighty Colossus with Carla was listening to her what she saying Wendy marvell linearrt by rigoberto60-d40mnf6.png 00182.jpg Tumblr lnmtwa7flH1qiib5xo1 500.png 830px-Wendy Marvell smiling.jpg Tumblr msuq4lvnOf1si1ty8o1 500.png 97764.jpg WendyMarvellAvatar5 zps591f0cad.png 467583 wendy-marvell p.jpg Img-thing.jpg 2975806181 1 3 sKtp9laR.jpg Tumblr m0acjiwign1qm9b8do1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lwly2aKJTF1qi6fr5o1 500.gif Wendy2014.jpg Wendyinthemannycenturionstheclashofkaijudovideogame3.png|Wendy At Nature Civilization In The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Video Game Robo Kaos Clashes On Team Wendy In Kaos's Lair.PNG|Wendy Nature Team's Final Battle With Robo Kaos In Kaos's Lair In The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Kaos's Revenge 019925.jpeg 195328-fairy-tail-shy-wendy.jpg Wendy-Marvell-the-fairy-tail-guild-34997816-1280-1376.jpg FTBattleofMagic-ModelBrandNew-Wendy.jpg Tumblr nr4iyrTdp21rf6fvpo1 500.gif Wendy-marvell-dragonforce-16.gif Img-thing.jpg Tumblr nsdu8lhJG91t0okduo4 r1 400.gif 60599960.jpg Tumblr o8v8hcNQfh1utotq2o7 500.gif 55cab4b0dad50e0c8c3dd1d8dd5dc0f0cb5b2413 hq.jpg Tumblr o1landFSSq1txb8h1o2 500.gif GrossPreciousAntbear-mobile.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 54985u0fwlgk80kos0c0wsooc 640.png Tumblr nqyv1zxe2M1uvokdeo1 500.gif Tumblr nsdu8lhJG91t0okduo4 r1 400-1.gif 76074daa5f1fc0f868a8dde215dbb16293c15b57 hq-1.jpg Bd65e571e307e764ae98e16e7c35eccfe2674d43 hq.gif Tumblr nsdu8lhJG91t0okduo4 r1 400-2.gif 7fefbb91c3e4a71f459fdb599e562656b71bd13c hq-1.gif E6e611db6c998044050b501666456a252eac4856 hq.jpg Tumblr nsdy2oyd3A1s3ttsuo1 500-1.gif 76074daa5f1fc0f868a8dde215dbb16293c15b57 hq.jpg Maxresdefault-3.jpg Tumblr nsdy2oyd3A1s3ttsuo7 500.gif 7fefbb91c3e4a71f459fdb599e562656b71bd13c hq.gif Tumblr nsdy2oyd3A1s3ttsuo1 500.gif Fd2b4ec55ac03eaf3fb48b5ed24bf1ce.gif Wendy-Marvell.jpg WendyTheDamamaCenturion.PNG WendyTalkingToGransects.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Wendy and Carla Question Gray's Identity.png Wendy-Marvell-and-Carla-wendy-marvell-38398859-500-278.jpg Wendy-and-gajeel-1104454-640x320.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Crystal Gems Members Category:Mages Category:Light Element Champions Category:Crime Fighters Category:Team Manny Members Category:Leadership Class Duelists Category:Technology Class Duelists Category:Strategy Class Duelists Category:Plant Dragon Master Class Category:Water Tribe Members Category:Team Exile Members Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Team Damama Members Category:Principal Celestia Duelists Category:Knight Class Duel Masters Category:The Dragon Fish Members Category:BuddyFighters Category:Rank B Duelists Category:Rank A Duelists Category:Yokai Investigation Squad Members Category:Wonderdragons Students Category:Life Element Centurions Category:Dobin's Students Category:Imaginators Category:Knight Class Centurions Category:Sadida Class Centurions Category:Light Nature Duelists Category:The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Main Characters Category:United Sanctuarians Category:Earth Solider Centurions Category:Rulers Category:Dueling Family Members